Zombi 3
Zombi 3 is a 3-D film and a sequel to Lucio Fulci's Zombi 2. Plot A group of scientists are working on a serum called Death One, which reanimates the dead. When Dr. Holder (Robert Marius) and his assistant Norma experiment on a human corpse, the corpse becomes a zombie, prompting Dr. Holder to resign from the project. As he prepares to surrender the serum to waiting military officers, a pair of criminals ambushes the center; though one is killed, the other manages to abscond with Death One. During a chase, the container with the serum is shot out of his hand and breaks; as he tries to pick it back up, he accidentally touches the serum. He flees to the Sweet River Resort and settles in Room 4. General Morton (Mike Monty) promises Dr. Holder that he and his men will capture the criminal, but by the time they find him, he has cut off his own hand in a failed attempt to stop the infection, infected a bellhop, killed a maid, and succumbed to the disease. General Morton orders the patrons and staff killed and buried in a mass grave; the criminal's remains are delivered to him and his right-hand men (Bruno Mattei and Claudio Fragasso) and burned. As Dr. Holder and Norma soon predict, the ashes quickly infect the air, killing an entire flock of birds passing by. Meanwhile, a trio of GIs on vacation are on the lookout for some girls to make out with during their holiday; they find several on a nearby bus. Among the bus's passengers are Nancy (Ulli Reinthaler), Carol (Marina Loi), Lia (Deborah Bergamini), Susanna, Jane, Jane's boyfriend Tom, and the bus driver, Joe. Not too far away, Patricia (Beatrice Ring) and her boyfriend Glenn discover the dead birds and are promptly jumped as the birds reanimate, with Glenn being bitten repeatedly. The birds then assault the bus, and the GIs extricate everyone from the bus quickly, but not before Susanna gets bitten. Patricia and Glenn stop at a nearby garage but are forced to flee when a zombie wielding a machete attacks Patricia and the garage goes up in smoke. The GIs and the bus party make a stop at Sweet River Resort, with Bo (Massimo Vanni) and Carol going off to look for some help. When their car breaks down, Carol goes looking for some water but is attacked and mauled by the zombies. Bo tries and fails to save her and is forced to flee when more zombies emerge from the lake. He eventually joins up with Patricia and Glenn. On the way to Santa Monica Hospital, Glenn dies and reanimates as a zombie on the bridge. During the resulting confrontation with the living dead, Bo is killed, but Patricia escapes with her life. Meanwhile, Dr. Holder and his team start work on an antidote to counter the effects of Death One as General Morton's men start to eradicate the zombies. Back at the hotel, Jane and Tom go to the kitchen to look for some food but are ambushed and killed by a zombie head that had been resting in the freezer. Susanna reanimates and almost kills Nancy before being thrown off the balcony and killed. Kenny (Deran Sarafian) and Roger (Ottaviano Dell'acqua) encounter Patricia as she arrives to try to break the news about Bo's demise, but the living dead starts swarming the hotel. Kenny, Roger, Patricia, Nancy, and Joe kill as many zombies as they can before fleeing. After crossing the river, they're met by some of General Morton's men, who kill Joe. The other four escape as the final stage of General Morton's zombie eradication begins and Dr. Holder expresses his worries that the infection of the atmosphere may not be restricted to the island. Arriving at a nearby hospital, the four encounter a pregnant woman in labor, who Nancy tries to help deliver her newborn. Patricia engages in a final deathmatch against Glenn and beheads him, and Kenny and Roger have another run-in with General Morton's cleanup crew. Nancy is killed by the newborn, who turns out to be a zombie, and Kenny, Roger, and Patricia escape to find more zombies waiting for the kill. They make it to a helicopter, but only Kenny and Patricia make it, as Roger is attacked by the zombies while trying to join them and is subsequently killed by the cleanup crew. To Patricia's horror, the zombies have taken over; Blue Heart, the DJ who provided commentary for much of the film, even dedicates his next record to "all the undead around the world", having been infected himself. Upon hearing the broadcast, Kenny assures Patricia that they'll go back to the island to save what's left of humanity from the zombies. Cast *Deran Sarafian as Kenny *Beatrice Ring as Patricia *Ottaviano Dell'acqua as Roger *Massimo Vanni as Bo *Ulli Reinthaler as Nancy *Marina Loi as Carol *Deborah Bergamini as Lia *Luciano Pigozzi as the plant director *Mike Monty as General Morton *Robert Marius as Professor Holder *Mari Catotiengo as Susanna *Bruno Mattei as Tracey *Claudio Fragasso as Cheney *Rene Abadeza as a zombie *Roberto Dell'acqua as a zombie 2014 English dub *Daniel Radcliffe as Kenny *Chloe Grace Moretz as Patricia *Colin Farrell as Roger *Alex Pettyfer as Bo *Danielle Panabaker as Nancy *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Carol *Emma Watson as Lia *Robert De Niro as General Morton *Chris Sarandon as Professor Holder *Morgan Garrett as Susanna *Rutger Hauer as Tracey *Nicolas Cage as Cheney *Frank Welker as the criminal 3D The film was originally shot in 3D in 1984 and was kept under wraps in Italy for four years, though Thorn EMI Video released the 3D version on home video in the United States with 2 pairs of 3D glasses. The 3D footage has since been lost, though Emma Watson used her own Betamax copy and one of her Beta machines to help Legend 3D restore the 3D version more efficiently. The 3D restoration premiered on October 15, 2014 with a new English dub. A sequel, Zombi 4, was finally released in 2015 that brought the Zombi series full circle.